Gaston Aizen (A World Without Grace)
|-|Normal= |-|Battle= Summary Gaston Aizen's enemy is known by three names. This is known by the Soul Society, The Royal Guard, and the Divine Powers. The leaders of this team are known as Asriel Dreemurr, The Soul King, and Beerus. This society of people are against YHVH, and hate his teachings. They believe in the balance between humans and Animals, as well as the balance between the cycle of life and death. Their definition of Salvation is the constant reincarnation of souls, leading towards the balance between good and evil. Aizen put Ichigo into many battles in order to train him and make him become stronger as a human being. He was sent into prison for joining Saya and their quest for the 99 fragments for 20,000 years during the PXZ arc. Aizen is one of the few people not to lose their memories after Stephen Hawking erased everyone's memories. Nanashi helped him be set free. From there, he joined forces with Nanashi in hopes to destroy the Royal Guard and the Soul King and their reincarnation cycles. It was when Nanashi met Sheard Dreamist that gave him trouble. Like Gaston himself, Sheard also wanted to make humans great, but Nanashi rejected him, and even wanted to kill Sheard due to his "self-righteousness." Gaston disbanded from Nanashi's team as a result of his own self-righteousness, his own desire to sit up upon the throne, and even teamed up with everyone to defeat Nanashi during the Tournament of Power. His ultimate Goal is to enter a Neutral State where no one rules over anyone, except himself somewhat, and there isn't true chaos with himself as the one ruler. He wants the neutral state to become the destination and not be the result of an endless cycle of life and death, where humanity is free to make their own decisions. He was labeled as a villain in the PXZ arc because his methods of doing so where very evil, intelligent, and manipulative. possibly as evil as Black Goku. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Sōsuke Gaston Aizen Origin: Bleach/Shin Megami Tensei/ A World Without Grace (Part 2 and 4) Gender: Male Combat Statistics Tier: 5-C | 4-B | 2-A Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Longevity, Expert Swordsmanship, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight, Invisibility, Clairempathy, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Speed Enhancement with Shunpo, Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation with Kyōka Suigetsu, Transformation and Reactive Evolution, Flight, Regeneration, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Teleportation, Extrasensory Perception, Kidō Master, Immense Spiritual Pressure, Arrancar Creation, Limited Reality Warping, Barrier Creation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Stat Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Attack Redirection, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Life & Death Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Moon Level | Solar System Level | Multiversal Level+ ' 'Speed: Relativistic | FTL+ | Immerasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Moon Class | Solar System Class | Multiversal Level+ ' 'Durability: Moon Level | Solar System Level | Multiversal Level+ ' 'Stamina: 'Extremely High | immeasurable 'Range: 'Hundreds of Meters | Unknown | Multiversal+ '''Standard Equipment: '''Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu,The Spear of Michael, Odin's Gungnir, and the Hōgyoku. 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius Weaknesses: '''His Zanpakutō's special ability can be overcome by touching its blade before it is released, and he is somewhat overconfident. '''Key: Bleach | PXZ era | SMT era Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Bleach Category:True Neutral Category:A World without Grace Characters